pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bezimienny
,,Seria brutalnych morderstw na obszarze dolnego śląska'' – przeczytałem, powoli sącząc ulubioną herbatę. Uniosłem brwi, niekoniecznie zachwycony efektami poszukiwań zabójcy.'' Jak zwykle nic nie wiedzą, pomyślałem z niechęcią. Kolejne dni mijały w zastraszającym tempie. Byłem w ostatniej klasie liceum, matura tuż przede mną, a tymczasem przesiadywałem godzinami przed ekranem komputera. Od czasu zapoznania się ze szczegółami sprawy zamordowanych nastolatków wręcz wrosłem w krzesło. Nie było to zdrowe, ale nienormalna chęć złapania oprycha rosła w siłę. Pewnego wyjątkowo nudnego wieczora moje małe śledztwo ruszyło dalej. Leżałem rozwalony na kanapie, czekając na powrót ojca. Telewizor był przyciszony. Można powiedzieć, że włączyłem go dla... towarzystwa. -W ubiegły czwartek w Sulistrowicach odnaleziono ciała dwóch chłopców. Dopiero sekcja zwłok potwierdzi wizerunek nastolatków. Obrażenia cielesne są bardzo rozległe. Podejrzewa się że może to być nieuchwytny morderca znany jako Bezimienny. Rozwarłem szeroko oczy, pogłaśniając wiadomości. Sulistrowice... Ta nazwa dała mi do myślenia. Pędem rzuciłem się do komputera. Ów miejscowość znajdowała się godzinę drogi autobusem z przesiadkami. Postanowiłem odwiedzić tamto miejsce i powęszyć trochę. W tamtej chwili nie obchodziło mnie, jak bardzo lekkomyślne i dziecinne to było. Dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach, gdy postawiłem pierwsze kroki w obcej mieścinie. Jakbym instynktownie wyczuwał ostatnie makabryczne wydarzenia. Cóż, niekoniecznie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić. Uprzedziłem rodziców, że nie będzie mnie kilka dni. Według oficjalnej wersji miałem być teraz w mieszkaniu mojego kuzyna, mieszkającego we Wrocławiu. Postanowiłem zacząć od przejrzenia moich notatek. Morderca dobierał sobie ofiary względem podobieństwa. Każda z nich była chłopakiem w przedziale od 12-17 lat. Najczęściej byli to przeciętniacy, nie wyróżniający się praktycznie niczym. Niewielka grupka przyjaciół, zwykłe osiągnięcia w nauce. Ciała były kompletnie zmasakrowane, tak, że nie sposób było rozpoznać, kim jest dana osoba. Bezimienny działał jedynie na dolnym śląsku. Późnym popołudniem zameldowałem się w miejscowym motelu. Sypialnia nie powalała wyposażeniem, nie było to jednak ważne. Nie miałem pojęcia nawet, czy morderca wciąż tutaj przebywa. Ale ten nagły impuls, chęć przyjechania tu odznaczyła niewidzialne piętno. Z całego serca pragnąłem spotkać go, pokrzyżować plany. Wygrać. Nazajutrz naprędce ubrałem się, po czym wyszedłem. Pogoda była niczym krzyż na mojej drodze. Deszcz kapał nieubłaganie, wprawiając mnie w irytację. Swoje poszukiwania rozpocząłem od krótkiego wywiadu z miejscowymi. Nie każdy z nich odpowiadał chętnie. Wykręcali się, zbywali. To jasne, że nikt nie chce mówić o tak tragicznych sytuacjach. Wytrwale podpytywałem, łaknąc nowych informacji. Z szaleńczym wręcz uporem brnąłem dalej. Pewna miła, starsza ekspedientka postanowiła nieco zaspokoić moje chętki. Po cichu wyznała, że chłopców znaleziono gdzieś w pobliżu Zalewu Sulistrowickiego. Podziękowałem jej pięknie, wiedząc, gdzie wybiorę się dnia następnego. I naturalnie, trzeciego dnia około godziny piętnastej węszyłem już przy zalewie. Ludzi było niewiele, żeby nie powiedzieć – prawie w ogóle. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni wywarły na nich niezbyt dobre wrażenie. Nie znalazłem nic. Rozczarowanie rozpłynęło się po mnie. W sumie sam nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem. Zaczęło się ściemniać. Nic tu po mnie, pomyślałem. Z ociąganiem kierowałem się w stronę tymczasowego zamieszkania. Ale w tej jednej chwili uchwyciłem drobny kształt kątem oka. Włoski stanęły mi dęba, a serce kołatało mi w piersi. -Pokaż się – wychrypiałem. Głos drżał mi bynajmniej nie ze strachu. Zachichotał tak cichutko, że mógłbym pomyśleć, iż to wiatr. Wpatrywałem się w niego, w sposób w jaki wyłaniał się zza gęstej kurtyny drzew. I śmiech nie ustawał, brzmiąc bardziej jak szczeknięcia psa. Mierzyłem go wzrokiem, nie czując ni krzty strachu. Był blady, a jego twarz dziwnie pociągła i wychudzona. Brązowe włosy pozostawały skołtunione. W jego oczach czaił się niepokojący blask, jak gdyby on był drapieżnikiem, a ja zwykłą myszą w polu. I coś skapywało mu z ust. Ciecz, którą splamiony był cały. Wciąż rechotał, zaciskając długie palce na tasaku. A ja? Ja po prostu stałem tam, czekając na rychły atak. -Może ty zostaniesz moim przyjacielem? - zapytał retorycznie, dziwnie akcentując sylaby. Przestał uśmiechać się sadystycznie. Podszedł tak blisko, że byłem w stanie poczuć jego oddech przesiąknięty krwią. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie, przełykając głośno ślinę. -Nie musisz się bać. - chichot. -Jesteś chory! - warknąłem. Wszystkie pokłady mojej brawury gdzieś odleciały. Zacmokał z udawaną dezaprobatą. Syknąłem, gdy zimne ostrze dotknęło mojego brzucha. Delikatnie przejechał nim po mojej skórze. -Wiesz, każdy z nich był taki jak ja, jak ja dawno temu. Ty też taki jesteś. - zaczął, wbijając mi boleśnie przydługie paznokcie w ramię. -Obserwuję Cię od trzech dni. Byłeś ciekawy, prawda? - wyszczerzył zęby. Z obrzydzeniem zauważyłem, że spiłował je w szpiczaste trójkąciki. -I po co to robisz?! Po co, do cholery?! - wykrzykiwałem. Łzy bezsilności zaiskrzyły w kącikach moich oczu. -Nie jestem już jak oni. - kontynuował. -I nie jestem już jak ty. Zmieniłem się, by wystawać ponad wszystkich. Jestem jedynym bezimiennym człowiekiem, który jest tak znany! - z obłędem w oczach zranił mnie po raz kolejny. Pokręciłem głową. To wszystko było takie trudne... -Mordowanie niewinnych Cię takim uczyniło, pierdolcu... - nie dokończyłem. On z lubością zlizywał krew z tasaka. M o j ą krew. -Mogli być tacy jak ja, ale woleli pójść spać. Spać wiecznie – wykrzywił wargi w grymasie samozadowolenia. -Nie jestem kanibalem... - wymruczał. -Ale teraz mam cząstkę Ciebie - szepnął, oblizując karmazynowe wargi. Próbowałem szarpać się, ale ostrze tym bardziej wbijało się w moją skórę. Myśli goniły z szaleńczą prędkością. Ostry ból nie odchodził, czułem jak krew spływa mi po całym ciele. -Cii. Nie jesteś nikim specjalnym, wiemy o tym doskonale. Nic nie znaczysz. Po co chcesz żyć? Czy nie wstajesz po to, żeby pójść spać i odwrotnie? Zacisnąłem wargi. Nie sposób było się nie zgodzić. Doszło do mnie, jak bardzo zwyczajny jestem. Traciłem chęć życia, które uchodziło ze mnie za każdym pojedynczym ciosem. Ledwo trzymałem się w ryzach, otumaniony cierpieniem. Oddawałem się w ręce śmierci. Dziś wszystko opisuję to ze strachem w sercu. Dziwicie się pewnie w tym momencie, pytacie w myślach: Dlaczego on jeszcze żyje? Otóż odpowiedź jest prosta i zapewne uznacie ją za najnudniejszą z możliwych. Kiedy serce ledwo dawało sobie rady, gdy moja krew wypływała mozolnie, nadszedł wybawiciel. Zwykły strażnik, który heroicznie rzucił mi się z pomocą. Nie jestem mu wdzięczny. Siedzę w moim pokoju, objęty mackami żalu. Być może dziś jest ostatni raz, kiedy do was piszę. Nocami słyszę ten zimny śmiech, czuję obezwładniający zapach krwi. On nadejdzie, dokończy swoje pierwotne dzieło. Być może po mnie, czytelniku, przyjdzie również twój czas. Znasz moją historię, stałeś się poniekąd moim znajomym. Więc może lepiej nie nachylać głowy zanadto? Drogi czytelniku, jeśli kiedykolwiek w wiadomościach usłyszysz o jakimś mordercy, nie myśl o tym. Zapomnij. Czasami mam wrażenie, że nawet poprzez niewinne pragnienia sprawiedliwości na świecie oni mogą to poczuć... A kto wie, może gdy będziesz spacerować po parku, tę osobę najdzie chęć schwytania nowej ofiary?Kuroakumu (dyskusja) 14:28, sty 18, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania